


Tasty

by LunaUwU



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, F/M, Livestock, Party, Vampires, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUwU/pseuds/LunaUwU
Summary: Vampire AU where social construct of crest exists. Miklan is still not on good terms with his brother, however Sylvain wants to fix that with an extravagant gift.
Relationships: Miklan (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn y'all that I only do one-shots and write whatever comes to my mind, be it self indulgent or out of character.

“Do I look like I want your filthy handouts?“ Miklan scoffed at Sylvain. He didn’t ask for charity, let alone for another man’s property.

It was Miklan’s birthday, what could’ve been a pretty rowdy party with friends turned into petty sibling drama once Sylvain arrived. 

Sylvain gasped for a dramatic effect, “Brother, how could you possibly insinuate that I would disrespect you like that?” he gestured at the girl. “This is in fact my concubine’s sister. I’ve been taking such a good care of her so I could give you a proper birthday gift once she’s of age.“

The guest seemed to endorse Sylvain and his generous gift. Any negative comment on Miklan’s part would make him an awful brother who doesn’t appreciate whatever he’s given. “Is that so? The likeness is almost uncanny.”

“Indeed. This is the last descendant of our golden goose, make sure to treat her like treasure.” Sylvain grinned. “Anyway, what’s good my people?!” He threw his arms into the air, signaling for the party to resume. 

Miklan had the girl escorted to an empty room by the maids. He’ll see whether Sylvain’s words were true later. 

The party played out smoothly afterwards, there was a lot of drinking and even some flirting on Sylvain’s part, thought he was careful not to steal the spotlight from his brother again after that entrance.

Once everyone left Sylvain requested Miklan’s presence for a private conversation. The older Gautier rolled his eyes at such remark “I knew you didn’t come just to give me some free virgin blood.” He motioned Sylvain to join him in the study room- once isolated, Miklan threw himself into a sofa, resting his chin on his palm. “What is it? What really brings you to my humble manor?”

“There have been some rumors going around. Have you heard of the dragons appearing in the Adrestian empire?” Sylvain seated himself across the other.

“This is no new information for me.” Miklan smirked. “I have slain beasts way larger and bloodier than some over-glorified lizards. You should be worried about the north, brother.”

“You don’t understand, allegedly they started sharing their blood with the humans. If this is true they are probably trying to starve us out of livestock. The situation here is pretty bad as it is, we can’t afford to lose any valuable merchandise.”

Miklan reassured his brother once again. “I’ll lend you on a secret. I already have men deployed in Adrestia, I am waiting for the main perpetrator to be in a more vulnerable state of mind before attacking.”

Sylvain stared in amazement. “And you didn’t plan on reporting this to our father?”

“I can manage my own territory and people just fine. Also, the less people know the better.”

~~Later in the morning~~

Sylvain felt fortunate enough to receive a decent room while staying in the west territory. The night was long but the days of summer were longer, the younger Gautier craved actual sleep.

Miklan on the other hand didn’t feel as sleep deprived, in fact he was very excited to meet his new play thing. Given what Sylvain said was true, he couldn’t help but crave dessert. In order to be a proper gentleman he first knocked on the door of her room, but to make sure he asserted dominance he entered before she could respond. As expected she was awake, probably bored out of her mind since the room wasn’t yet equipped with any bookshelves, art supplies or other things an average female might enjoy.

“Hm, I really need to re-decorate this place.” He thought out loud. As he approached the girl he eyed corners of the room, until his eye eventually fell on her. Merely by standing by her side he could tell she was… sweet. Her scent was the same of her sister, so very alluring and appetizing. Miklan has always been jealous of Sylvain’s possessions, the favored heir often received more than he needed. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like his gift, she was a rare breed desired by many nobles, to hold back would be nearly impossible. Miklan pulled her in a embrace of sort, lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against the crook of her neck, ultimately nibbling on her soft skin. 

She. Was. Delicious.

Being on top of the food chain wasn’t so bad after all. However, he couldn’t allow himself to drain her on her first day- he kept it short and civil for the girl's sake. What felt like second for Miklan, felt like an eternity for the girl. Miklan with a final lick and a kiss, slowly parted his lips from her skin. Gazing into his prey’s eyes.

“Am I going to turn into a Vampire?” She asked with a quivering voice, partially paralyzed with fear.

Miklan chuckled, then laughed hysterically. That was the funniest shit he’s heard all year. “Ah yes, we’ll turn all of our livestock into Vampires thus sabotaging our own existence.” He wheezed. “That’s not how it works darling. A human can’t become a Vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Miss me with "character gets bit and turns into a Vampire" shit  
> This AU doesn't have Vampire half breeds either it's simply impossible to have kids with humans. Also human/Vamp romance is extremely frowned upon since it's like bestiality for Vampires and they think it's disgusting.  
> Tho, Vampires do Kill dragons and their ancestors used Dragon hearts to make themselves stronger. (Same backstory for crests basically) It's harder now since dragons are practically extinct.


End file.
